It is well known to mount a window or windshield glass enclosure within a frame opening of a vehicle body by applying a bead of adhesive which acts between the inner face of the windshield panel and a flange on the vehicle body. As the adhesive is curing, the weight of the windshield may cause the windshield to slide downwardly. Therefore, it is necessary to support the weight of the windshield while the adhesive cures.
Prior to the present invention, adjustable supports were mounted on the vehicle body at the lower edge of the windshield opening for engaging an edge of the windshield to support the weight of the windshield panel.
Prior windshield holding fixtures are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,659,138; 4,561,689; 4,606,159; 4,779,919; 4,986,595; 4,998,711 and 5,152,576.